15 Minutes
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: Now a couple very much so in love, Lilly and Oliver don't exactly use the bathroom pass for its intended purpose. Lilly/Oliver. Oneshot.


**Hello Readers, This is my first time putting up anything on fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. :)**

* * *

XxX

**15 minutes**

Standing by my locker and fiddling with my combination - the darn thing wouldn't open! - I sighed, starting to get frustrated. I began to repeatedly hit my hand against the worn out metal door. Not a very good thing to do I presume, I cried out in pain, cradling my knuckle in my arms.

"Stupid locker" I mumbled, as the light bruise finally decided to show up on my fingers. A few moments later, that's when two strong arms circled my waist.

"Baby, You really need to stop being so clumsy." An amused voice whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes, a smile playing on my lips. Turning around with the strong arms still circling my waist, I was soon face to face with none other then my _so_ (ahem - not) caring boyfriend.

"It's not my fault Ollie . The darn thing wouldn't open. And look what it did to my hand!" My lips formed into a pout, showing him the evidence of my stupid previous actions. He chuckled. I glared.

"Aw, want me to kiss it better?" He asked in what sounded like a mocking tone; I nodded none the less. Taking my hand it his, he put the sore spot up to his lips and he kissed it lightly. I giggled at the feeling and smirked against my hand. He then put my hand down and aimed his lips straight for my own. Kissing me quickly yet softly.

"Better?" He asked, smirking as he pulled away. I replied with a smirk of my own.

"Very." I whispered. His smirk turned into a smile and he interlaced both my fingers through his. My heart pounding as he leaned in for another kiss.

_BBBBBRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

He sighed annoyed once hearing the interruption of the school's bell. A giggled escaped my lips upon seeing the look on his face. He then just opted on giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"See you later Lils. And don't forget to meet me at our usual time, usual place okay?" I smiled and nodded, followed by pressing my lips to my hand and blowing him a kiss. He pretended to catch it, a grin etched onto his face as he walked away. Sighing dreamily, I headed towards my first class. It was true what they said - whoever 'they' actually where.

Kisses do make everything better.

**- (LXO) -**

_**10:13 AM - **_Sitting in my chair with anxiousness consuming me, those were the numbers I read on the little clock which was on my phone. Waiting for these two measly minutes to come was pretty much pure agony. It was like I was addicted to seeing Oliver - not that I was denying it anyway.

_**10:14 AM - **Hurry UP! _My brain was shouting. It had been a long, _horribly long,_ half an hour since I'd seen Oliver last - and you know how clingy you get when you first start seeing someone. I tapped my pencil anxiously. Staring at the phone screen until the numbers became a blur.

**_10:15 AM _**- _Finally!_ My hand shot up in the air eagerly and Mr Henley slowly looked up from the piles of sheets on his desk. Raising an eyebrow he answered my eager hand.

"Yes Lillian what is it?" I had the urge to roll my eyes at my mention of my full name, but with will power I refrained.

"Uh, may I use the bathroom pass sir? I really need to go!" I gave him my best 'looking desperate' look...and surprisingly it worked. He nodded reluctantly and I smiled in triumph. I quickly got up from my desk and walked to his. He handed me the pass that was in one of the draws.

"Remember Lillian, You only have five minutes." I nodded and added a 'thank you' before walking out of the room. Five minutes wasn't nearly going to be enough...I was willing to stretch to fifteen.

I walked into the empty hallway, not used to hearing the deafening quietness. Once I neared my destination I couldn't help but grin. The janitor's closet: A place a cherished dearly.

I knocked on the front of the door quietly waiting for a response. I knew Oliver was already in there before me. He always was.

"Oliver, Open up it's me" I whispered, though I'm pretty sure it was loud enough for him to hear. The front door slowly opened and there stood Oliver with a broad smile on his gorgeous face.

"Hey Lilly" He whispered, before grasping my hand and pulling me into the closet quickly; closing the door behind him. Once he'd shut the door he turned around with a knowing occupying his lips. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why are you smirking like tha -?" I never finished my sentence as you can probably tell because Oliver had cut me off with his lips pressing hard against mine. I put my arms aroung his neck pulling him closer as his hands moved down to circle my waist. We backed up into the wall, Junk from old boxes toppling over. Though obviously we didn't really care. We would have continued the warm embrace for maybe another minute or two but as sadly we needed to come up for air. I pushed him away gently our heavy breathing mixing in as one. Once I finally got my breathing under control, I looked up at him with the smirk now on my lips.

"What?" He asked, I could make out the nervousness in his voice. Giggling, I took a step closer to him. As a reflex he stepped back, and oh how I was enjoying this. The look on his face was priceless.

"Lils, What?" He asked still looking nervous.

"You seemed eager there didn't you Oken?" His apprehensive look soon turned into one of relief; a smile grazing his lips.

"Of course I was. You're too irresistible" There was a playful tone to his voice and he once again circled his arms around my waist. I smiled back naively, not expecting his next actions.

"And...you're also very ticklish!" His hands moved to my sides and his fingers began to tickle me devilishly. I then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oliver...stop!" I managed to say through my laughter. He didn't of course - in fact he just tickled me harder. I could even feel tears now slowly leaking from my ears because of my laughter.

"Babe, please, stop!" I think he got the message then. He finally let go of me and waited for me to consume some air back into my lungs.

"That was not funny Oliver" I said with a frown and walked past him with a glare. Ready to turn the handle of the front door, he managed to grab onto my hand and make me face him before I could open it and leave.

"I was just playing Lils" He told me, looking amused. Well if he found this funny I was about to make it hilarious. I shook my head 'angrily' and went for the doorknob again. He stood in front of me this time, blocking my path and holding onto my wrists.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He said pleadingly. All the humor in his voice was gone - ha, exactly what I was aiming. I chose this as a good time to laugh.

"You are so gullible." I managed to say between my laughter. His facial features turned from pleading to annoyed in seconds; only making me laugh harder. He shook his head at me.

"Not funny Lilly." I giggled at the firmness in his tone. "It was pretty funny to me" I answered back with a cheeky smile. He rolled his eyes at me as I leaned into hug him; it was time for a truce.

"Aw, don't be mad. I was just playing." I said, mocking his voice. He eventually smiled down at me and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around my back. That's when I heard a faint beeping sound. Oliver's watch! fifteen minutes were up already? Wow time really does fly when you're having fun.

"Times up babe, you can let go now." I said in a muffled voice. My face was buried in his chest, his lovely aftershave scent filling my nose.

"I know but it it went by so fast. Just five more minutes..." I reluctantly pulled away from him giggling lightly. He was definitely more clingly than I was.

"You know if we stay here we're going to get caught. So I'll see you at lunch." I pressed my lips to his softly one last time, before turning away and leaving before he pulled me back.

No one knew about our secret meetings - not even Miley and I usually told her everything. It was just something between us, fifteen minutes alone time five days a week. Now you know the bathroom pass isn't just for the bathroom.

**XxX**

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
